


A Dash of Courtly Intrigue

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [4]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Difficult to watch over one's court when a certain diplomat shows a remarkable adeptness at catching one's eye.
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 3





	A Dash of Courtly Intrigue

There was plenty Jowd knew he should be watching: the dance itself and the dances of the court, the comings and goings of the nobles, forming allegiances, petty disputes, the upturning of a nose here, and the sweet tones there. And yet, all such shows kept paling before the one drawing his eye over and over.

There were of course the dances themselves, such displays of grace and elegance and apparently boundless energy. Maybe that was a tactic in itself, Jowd mused. Hard to debate when out of breath.

Then there were the other dances. A fine word there, disarming charm everywhere. A cloaked word here and Jowd had to look away, pretend not to hear lest attention was drawn to a rather unkingly snort. No need to clue in the hapless victim left in his wake. There was even a small thrill to it, an unspoken partnership in a way.

This wasn’t right. Every sensible, grounded, realistic thought rang against this. And yet… and yet instinct, honed over the years, and tempered with a watchful eye, said otherwise. Was it finally failing him or would he fail it?

Another dance ended and he clenched a hand against an urge to do something as dark eyes briefly caught his across the floor and golden light glinted off white. He’d like to say he held his ground, but truthfully he couldn’t say who looked away first, only that now he caught Alma’s eye, a sparkle and a questioning smile.

Well, he was never one for propriety and Alma had shown her own inclinations in marrying him, hadn’t she? A shared look, a nod of understanding and a sudden exhilaration before the royal couple rose as one and approached the Empire’s Ambassador.

And maybe… something more.


End file.
